Alive
by DearlyBeloved-13
Summary: There wasn’t that familiar sound of video games in the background; there wasn’t that smell of sweets in the room; there wasn’t a blonde trying to beat him at everything he could... All he ever wanted was a family. 3-shot
1. Lonely

He felt quite sad today. He knew it wasn't the rain, but it wasn't exactly helping either. It wasn't because the case was solved and he wouldn't have anything to do for a while. In fact, he felt rather relieved that he had free time to do anything he pleased. What bothered him was the fact that he had no one to share that free time with. He wasn't sure since emotions weren't exactly his area of expertise but he thought he felt rather lonely.

There wasn't that familiar sound of "beeps" and "bops" from a video game in the background; there wasn't that sweet smell of sugar filling up the room; there wasn't that certain blonde nagging him and trying to beat him at everything he could…

Near sighed as he stared out the window glumly. This was why he wouldn't let the deaths of those close to his heart affect him during the investigation. Emotions cloud your judgment- he couldn't afford to take that risk, especially when he was dealing with Kira. Now that the investigation was over, however, he did not have anything in particular to think about and since he couldn't distract himself by trying to come up with solutions to complicated questions any longer, he had no other choice but to think about his family.

Many lives were lost during the Kira investigation, but these four had hit him the hardest. His own family killed at the hands of Kira…

Near felt liquid sliding down his face. His face still as blank as ever, he raised an arm and wiped away the evidence of tears with his sleeve. Crying was a sign of weakness. Near wasn't weak.

No, Near wasn't weak. He just missed his family, or at least as close as family as L, Mello, Matt, and Watari could ever get. He had lost his first family once, although he was too young too remember his real parents. But now, his second family was gone as well and he felt so alone. He was starting to not like the feeling anymore. He had already been alone for so many years. All he ever wanted was a family.

Near sighed inwardly, still looking out the window. He was now one-hundred percent certain that the rainy weather was definitely not helping his current mood at all.

Biting his lip, he slowly walked over to his bed, cluttered with many assortments of toys, and stuck his hand under his pillow. Once finding the desired object, he held it like it was the most delicate piece of glass and could shatter into tiny pieces at any given moment.

He walked back to the window all the while looking at the photo in his hands. In the picture, Near was sitting on an amused-looking Watari, Mello giving him bunny ears with a big, toothy grin. Standing on the other side of Mello was Matt , smiling and holding a game boy in his hands. Behind Mello and Matt, was a laughing L, one hand patting Matt's shoulder and the other ruffling Mello's hair.

Near smiled sadly at the memory. Everything was so much better back then. They were young and carefree and together as a family. They were… alive.

He sniffed quietly and he could _swear _that he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, but when he turned his head the tiniest bit, he couldn't see anything. Of course, he would never admit it to anyone but that freaked him out a little.

Deciding to not dwell on it, he turned his back to the window and walked to his bed once again. He placed the old photograph on his night stand and proceeded to throw some of the toys on his bed onto the floor. He grabbed a toy panda and got under the covers, vowing to himself that this was the first and last time he would cry.

Before he fell asleep, he thought he heard soft whispers of very familiar voices…

**L.N.M.M.L.N.M.M.L.N.M.M.**

I don't like Near, which is the reason I wrote this. I guess I was looking for a challenge but after I wrote this, I started liking Near. Now I do like him. I have a strange mind.

Review please.

**I do not own Near or any characters that were mentioned.**


	2. Ghost

**Part 2**

"Poor kid, he's all alone again," Mello remarked softly. Were he still alive, he would've received puzzled looks from L and Matt (maybe not from L but he would at least glance at him questionably). Since he was dead, though, they understood that Mello no longer had any reasons to hate Near. And in reality, he never actually hated him, just had a really strong desire to beat him to be number one.

"Hey, you guys," Matt called, breaking Mello out of his musings. "Come look at the picture he was looking at before he fell asleep." Matt waved a transparent hand over to where Near had placed his photograph just a few minutes earlier.

L placed his thumb in his mouth and slouched over to where Matt stood, leaning down to see the picture since he couldn't actually pick it up. When L saw the picture, he couldn't help but smile. He had all but forgotten about it. It was such a sweet memory; he couldn't believe he hadn't remembered it until now.

Mello glanced at the sleeping boy and walked over to where his brothers stood. He laughed out loud when he saw it. "I can't believe he still has that picture!"

"I suppose it does make sense that he would like to keep a memory of us with him," L mumbled against his thumb, the hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah, I agree," Matt murmured, kneeling on the floor to have a better and more comfortable view of the picture. One of the downsides of being a ghost: not being able to pick up things- which meant no video games or smokes for Matt. He really wanted one. It's not like it could kill him now.

Mello sighed and glanced once again to Near, his eyes narrowing as he saw tear marks staining his cheeks.

Matt "plopped" as much as a ghost could plop on the floor. "What's eating ya?"

"Do you think he could see us? You know, like when I touched his shoulder?"

"You know, I think he felt you. I saw him turn his head a little when you touched him but I don't think he saw us."

Mello hummed thoughtfully. "Is there any way he could?"

L went and crouched in his unusual way of sitting on the computer chair, said item making no visible signs that he was actually sitting there. He looked up at the ceiling in thought and rubbed his lips with thumb.

Mello and Matt waited patiently for the former detective to think of something.

After a few minutes of more thinking, L's eyes brightened so little that any ordinary person wouldn't have even noticed, but Mello and Matt knew him for a long time now and they knew that that meant he just came to a conclusion.

L hopped off the chair soundlessly and glided over to Near, leaning down to whisper in the sleeping boy's ear, "Hey, Near, wake up." It took a few more tries of verbal prodding but eventually Near stirred.

When he woke up, Near looked directly into the bottomless eyes of the black-haired detective. Shock flew over his features for a fraction of a second before it returned to his carefully composed mask. He betrayed no emotions as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up and stop imagining his older brother.

He was mildly surprised that he could still see him and wondered if maybe he was still dreaming…

"L…?"

**L.N.M.M.L.N.M.M.L.N.M.M.**

I actually didn't know I was going to do this but after I wrote the last three paragraphs in the last chapter, this came to mind. Review please.

**I do not own any characters. This is merely fan-made.**


	3. Family

**Part 3**

**I do not own anything. This is the last part. I hope you enjoy and review! :D**

**L.N.M.M.L.N.M.M.L.N.M.M.**

L smiled. "Hello, Near."

Near didn't care who saw. He smiled, despite the fact that he couldn't place his own thought pieces together. "How are you here?"

L looked back and seemingly started talking to the air. "It worked."

Near looked behind L but didn't see anything besides his toys and his desk. He frowned the tiniest bit and made his face blank again. "Who are you talking to?"

Unbeknownst to Near, Mello was throwing a tantrum. Why could he see L but not him and Matt? He growled and stomped over to Near, pushing L out of the way and getting right in front of his face. "Near! Hey, Near! I'm right here!"

Near just looked at L questioningly, completely seeing through Mello. That pissed him off. "Don't ignore me! What am I, a ghost?!"

"Yeah, you are," Matt retorted.

"Shut up."

Matt shrugged. "It's true. And I dunno why but he can see L and not us."

Although you could not see it on his face, Near was getting frustrated. "L? Who were you talking to?"

L ignored Near and turned to look at the others. "You have to really want for Near to see you."

Matt's eyes brightened as he understood what L was saying. He wished that Near could see him so that he could talk to his younger brother and stuff.

Near turned his head when he saw some red hair from the corner of his eye. Matt smiled brightly and waved.

Near nodded once. "Matt."

"Hiya, Near."

Said white-haired detective blinked and looked around, sitting up on the edge of the bed with one leg underneath him and the other close to his chest. "Where's Mello?"

"Right in front of you, actually."

Mello attempted to whack him upside the head, momentarily forgetting he couldn't do that anymore, and watched the younger boy shiver slightly when his hand passed right through his head.

"I am assuming that was Mello trying to hit me on the head."

"Your assumption is correct, Near," L said walking back to the computer chair and crouching on it.

Near hmm'd. "What's wrong, Mello? Don't you want me to see you?"

Mello couldn't help but chuckle quietly. Still the same provoking, little Near. _I guess some things simply never change._

Smirking, he allowed himself to be seen by Near.

"Ah, there you are. It's nice to see you again, Mello."

"Sure, sure, save the greetings for some other time." He reached over wanting to ruffle Near's hair and became utterly shocked when his hand actually made solid contact with his head, therefore messing up the younger's hair.

Near looked at it and back at Mello with bored eyes, raising a finger to twirl in his hair.

Matt gasped. "How did you do that, Mello? Let me try!" He jumped up and ran up to Near's bed, pushed him, succeeding on surprising him and knocking him to the floor. "Awesome, Near! You're the first solid thing I've been able to touch since I died!"

Near looked up from the floor to Matt. "Glad to be of assistance," he said in what was supposed to be a sarcastic manner but came out as monotone as his voice usually sounded. He didn't remember Matt being _that_ playful when he was alive but maybe, dying changed you.

L's eyes shone with curiosity. He leaped off the chair and crouched in front of Near, successfully poking him on the cheek.

Near's eyes widened slightly. What was _with _everyone?! Acting so out of character… Perhaps they were simply excited about someone being able to see them and being able to touch something solid.

"Hmm… That's interesting. It seems when we allow ourselves to be seen by someone, we can also touch them," L mused. "I wonder… Near, hit me."

"…Pardon?"

"Hit me."

"Why would I do such a thing? I see what you are trying to do but perhaps there's a different way…" Near stood up and stood in front of Matt. He stared him for a few seconds before he shoved him. The action took Matt by surprise and he fell through the computer desk and through the floor.

Near stared indifferently and Mello watched on in amusement as Matt floated back up the floor, his arms crossed across his chest and a small pout decorating his lips. "That's wasn't very nice."

L smiled. "I was right."

Near watched as L got caught up in his own musings, bringing his thumb to his lips once again as he stared at the ceiling; he watched as Mello still laughed at a pouting Matt. They were here. His brothers were here with him. He had his family back.

"I guess I was right," Near said, twirling a piece of his hair around his finger. He sat on the bed, the same position he was in before Matt pushed him off.

Mello's laughter quietly subsided. "About what?"

"You're all alive."

Matt shifted uncomfortably and placed his hands in his jean pockets. "Actually, Near, we're not. We're just ghosts."

Near smirked. "That's not what I meant. You're all alive."

"Would you mind explaining, Near?" L asked, having broken out of his thoughts when Near made his statement.

"You're all alive because the only truly dead are the forgotten."


End file.
